pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Monochrome
Monochrome, or different shades of a single color. Images in black and white. A man in shadows, laughing. Mr. Monochrome is the CEO of the Antiquities Xtraordinaire Corporation, a self-funded research group that locates valuable artifacts, compiles comprehensive reports on their findings, and sells the research data (along with top-quality counterfeits) to the highest bidder. Procuring such artifacts can prove difficult, but Mr. Monochrome is often willing to hire "freelancers" to retrieve said artifacts, going so far as to provide them with detailed plans on how to accomplish such a task. Appearance A pale man with coal-black hair and eyes, dressed in a thousand-dollar suit made to maximize comfort and ease of movement while still looking prim. Although 34 years old, he is often mistaken to be merely 20. Often wears white gloves and always carries a spare pair. Personality Manipulative as hell. Fond of spending money. Dislikes revealing his powers, but maximizes dramatic flair when he does. Monochrome is a perfectionist who is used to getting what he wants, but enjoys a good challenge regardless. Trivia: The only prerequisite to being his secretary is a female who can iron his suit(s) well and do it often. Abilities Monochrome has 7 darkness-based abilities labeled from A to G that refresh on different days of the week, starting with A on Monday and ending with G on Sunday. For example, Blade of a Single Swing can be used for literally one swing before it refreshes at midnight on the following Tuesday. Advance of a Single Flame: Produces a small black flame in one's hand that lights other things on fire. The fires caused by this spread abnormally fast and are very difficult to put out, whether through cooling or suffocating. Destroying the burning object still works, but flames might jump to whatever tool was used for the task. The black flame itself is no more difficult to extinguish than an ordinary torch, but doing so does not stop the fires it has begun. Blade of a Single Swing: Monochrome's general-purpose attack skill. Swings a 20-foot beam of disintegrating energy that carves right through steel and can hit as many people and objects as are in its path. However, stopping the swing also dissipates the blade, whether through blocking the beam or the wielder's arm itself. Simple, effective, and resembles a Doom Blade from MTG. Control of a Single Grasp: Grabbing a living creature grants control over all of its conscious actions, including breathing, speaking, and supernatural abilities. The victim is unconscious while this is happening, but will remember everything once released. Because they are unconscious, this ability is more like puppeteering than mind control, and cannot be used to extract information from the victim itself. There is no visible indicator of this power being in effect aside from the minimum requirement of a one-handed grasp. Delirium of a Single Moment: For an instant, everyone who can see Monochrome experiences a debilitating horror that overcomes all senses and obliterates all logical thought. This is primarily a distraction technique, although it has killed a few people of weak mental or physical constitution, usually through heart attacks. Others have experienced permanent brain damage. Execution of a Single Foe: Concentrating deeply on one person or object causes a cage of barbed black spikes to appear around the target before simultaneously driving them all inward. There is no limit to the size of the target, but only living beings, equipment, and vehicles count as "foes." Before Monochrome's powers were fully developed, this ability fired a erupting line of spikes that shifted its path to catch its target. Focus of a Single Emotion: Everyone in the vicinity temporarily loses all emotions except the one designated by Monochrome. With nothing to balance it out, the chosen emotion is amplified, and the afflicted act solely on that emotion until it runs its course or they lose consciousness. If a person does not have even a sliver of the chosen emotion when it is cast, the emotion has already "run its course" and so leaves that person unaffected. Guardian Against a Single Death: When killed, Monochrome stays dead only for a short while before he is reconstituted at full health. Revival does not reset his other abilities. This is essentially the Token of Life from HoN, but with an ominous glow from his healing wounds and regeneration. History Monochrome was born Abram Xanders, a cheerful and confident child. He was the type of kid who neglected homework, studied for the sole sake of knowledge, and always loved a challenge. His powers appeared spontaneously at the age of 10, growing in power and in number over the course of nearly 15 years. As a teenager, he didn't know how to hold back, and so quickly lost his friends in his relentless pursuit for knowledge, skill, and victory. Thing is, he didn't mind being alone. As time passed, he started taking shady jobs that grew progressively more dangerous, which included: con artist, bank robber, treasure hunter, arsonist, mercenary, assassin, and even a kidnapper of VIPs. It all came to a head when he caught the ire of a criminal organization that used the Antiquities Xtraordinaire Corporation as a front. After a series of battles, terrorism, and blackmail (which received little to no attention by the media and police), Abram renamed himself Monochrome and took over AX Corp as CEO and kingpin. Monochrome has since calmed down and carries himself with more poise and less exuberance than in his early adulthood. He has turned to more intellectual challenges for his amusement, such as chess or writing infiltration plans for his hired mercenaries, although he still enjoys the occasional assassin coming after him. To this day, few people alive are aware of his powers even within his organization, let alone the extent of his abilities. Associates * Serena * Dan Iliad * Kaz Category:Characters